This invention relates to a blank and a carton for packaging ice cream or the like.
The use of weakness lines or tearstrips on a closure flap and on adjacent end walls hinged to a cover panel of a carton for packaging ice cream or the like is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,111,255 to Skowronski; 3,209,103 to Bixler; 3,432,090 to Engel; 3,758,023 and 3,409,205 to Meyers; 3,168,075, 3,731,870, 3,310,222 to Buttery; and 3,197,115 to Peter. Placement of the weakness lines or tearstrips in this manner allows an edge of the cover panel to be separated from the body of the carton while maintaining the body portion of the carton intact.
The uses of weakness lines or tearstrips on a closure flap and on end walls hinged to a bottom panel of a carton is disclosed by Meyers in U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,457 and Perry in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,313. Similar to the placement of the weakness lines or tearstrips on the end walls hinged to the cover panel, this arrangement allows an edge of the cover panel to be separated from the body portion of the carton while maintaining the body portion intact.
The arrangement of the tear lines in the manner described above does not permit complete access to the packaged article. One can only access the packaged article through the top portion of the container.
Prior to this invention, it has not been known to form weakness lines or tearstrips in a container in such a manner so that upon opening, the container is completely laid flat permitting easy access to its contents.